xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Kingdom of Torna
The Kingdom of Torna (Japanese: , Īra ōkoku, lit. The Kingdom of Ira), sometimes referred to as Old Torna, was a Nation in Xenoblade Chronicles 2, before it sank to the bottom of Alrest's Cloud Sea. Its remaining members founded the secretive organization called Torna, headed by Jin and seconded by Malos. They seek to capture the Aegis, and try to stop Pyra and her friends on their way to reach Elysium. It is the main setting for Xenoblade Chronicles 2: Torna ~ The Golden Country. Most inhabitants lived on the tail end of the Titan, and its capital, Auresco, was located on its back. Story In ancient times, the Kingdom of Torna used the original power of their Titan to dominate Alrest for a thousand years. During the reign of Alektos the First, the Titan's power was sealed away and never used again. Torna became a nation where humans and Blades lived in harmony. They worshipped the life cycle of Blades; Core Crystals became Blades, Blades became Titans, and Titans produced new Core Crystals. The Womb of Torna gave birth to many Titans, including Azurda. Addam, the Lord of Aletta, was the one who wielded Mythra during the Aegis War. Malos warned Amalthus of an attack on the Tornan Titan, hoping to unleash the Titan's true form to wreak havoc on Alrest. Addam learned of Malos' plan to attack the capital Aureso, home of the Tornan Titan's seal, while in Aletta. Accompanied by Lora, Hugo, and their Blades, the group set out for Auresco. The Tornan King recognized Torna's debt to Mor Ardain for Hugo's help in the conflict. The king attempted to enfeoff Addam as Lord of Heblin for his deeds, but Addam refused and instead asked for free passage through Torna for his militia. The King later revealed to High Prince Zettar that he believed that Addam would be well suited for the throne. The King would later knight Lora as recognition for her selfless deeds. Addam and the group fought Malos in the royal gardens of Aureso. Azurda helped the group destroy some nearby Gargoyles, and the group pursues Malos on board Azurda. Malos, however, still acquires the seal and prompts the group to come face him at the Tornan Titan's core. At the core, a large scale battle between the Gargoyles, Ophion, and both Sirens ended up causing massive destruction to the Kingdom of Torna, destroying Auresco and various other areas. The Tornan Titan sunk beneath the Cloud Sea following Malos' defeat and landed near the Land of Morytha. A group of Tornans found refuge on Spessia, including Addam's militia. Addam requested Lora to travel to Spessia and request that the militia meet him in Leftheria. However, Praetor Amalthus of the Indoline Praetorium issued an attack on Spessia. Fearing the power of the Aegises, Amalthus tried to destroy Mythra, not knowing that she and Addam had fled to Leftheria. Amalthus ended up massacring the remaining members of Torna in Spessia, spelling the true end of the Kingdom. A group of Tornans managed to flee to the Titan Genbu. Political chaos ensued on Genbu, with some siding with Addam stating that Titans should be companions, while others stood against him. Amidst the confusion, High Prince Zettar falsely claimed Addam's bloodline and formed the Kingdom of Tantal as the successor to the Kingdom of Torna. He then organized a deal with Indol to keep this secret in exchange for an annual supply of Core Chips. While traveling in the Land of Morytha, the party travels through the remnants of the Kingdom and the Titan, including the Tornan Womb. Here, Jin accused Amalthus of being the true destructor of the Kingdom. Enemies Normal Minor Enemies * Aurea Ardun * Cardine Tirkin * Cloche Rapchor * Dormine Brog * Grat Tirkin * Parole Tirkin * Slade Eks * Sorolle Armu * Sowl Feris * Typhon TIrkin * Urbs Armu Story Exclusive Enemies Quest Exclusive Enemies Unique Monsters * Gourmand Galgan Bosses Quest Exclusive Bosses Quest Exclusive Boss and Unique Monster Etymology Both the Japanese and English names allude to one of the seven deadly sins, wrath, the former using the Latin word and the latter derived from the the Dutch word toorn. Gallery Kingdom of Torna Map Icon.png|The Kingdom of Torna's map icon Kingdom of Torna Map.png|A map of the Kingdom of Torna, showing all it's regions Malos tgc.png|Malos overlooking Auresco, Royal Capital TTGC Auresco.PNG|Auresco, Royal Capital of the Kingdom of Torna Kingdom of Torna.png|The Kingdom of Torna before sinking beneath the Cloud Sea Category:XC2 Nations Category:Torna Category:TTGC Locations